Mechanically driven systems such as belt drive systems are commonly used to transmit power between a power source such as an engine and a separate device or implement. For instance, motorized riding vehicles such as lawn mowers may support, among other implements, a cutting deck. The deck, which is typically mounted in front of, behind, to the side, or beneath the vehicle frame, may form a housing defined by a horizontal upper surface and integral, downwardly extending side skirts. One or more vertical spindles may be journalled to the upper surface of the cutting deck such that a cutting blade may be attached to a lower end of the spindle. Rotation of the spindle thus results in corresponding rotation of the cutting blade.
Typically, each spindle passes through an opening in the upper surface of the deck such that an upper end of the spindle extends above the housing and has attached thereto a driven spindle sheave. One or more belts may be routed about the spindle sheave(s) as well as about a driving sheave, the latter operatively powered by the vehicle engine. When sufficiently tensioned, the belt may thus transmit rotational power from the engine to the cutting blades.
To at least partially enclose the moving belt and spindle sheave, a cover or shield may be provided. The cover may attach to the upper surface of the deck be configured to extend over the rotating spindle sheave and portions of the belt that may otherwise be exposed.
To ensure that the belt cover remains in its desired position and does not shift out of place (e.g., into contact with the belt or spindle sheave), it may be fastened to the deck. However, the cover is preferably also configured to be removable so as to permit access to the belt/sheave, e.g., for cleaning and maintenance. Some known techniques for removably securing the cover to the deck include the use of nuts, bolts, clips, and other removable fasteners.
While effective, the use of removable fasteners presents drawbacks. For example, the need to remove fasteners may result in loss or misplacement of the same. Moreover, depending on the frequency of cover removal (e.g., it is not uncommon in the commercial mowing environment to remove the deck belt cover(s) one or more times per day for cleaning), the amount of time necessary to remove the fasteners and cover may be perceived as excessive, and the need to carry fastener removal tools undesirable.